Breaking Stereotypes
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: Members of the gang aren't too happy about things people are saying or thinking about them. Will their determination be enough to change how others perceive them? Mainly KuroFai with a splash of SyaoSaku and SakuTomo.
1. Fai: The Timid and Mousey Lover

Breaking Stereotypes

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. I often entertain delusions of grandeur, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle._

Fai D. Flowright was many things. He was secretive, manipulative, caring, and he could handle himself in a fight with more than just magic and clever words. Yes, Fai was and could do many things, but this-.

Hands unclasped from behind his head, arms fell to his sides and he sat up straighter. Blue eyes locked onto the black haired woman. "I'm sorry, Yuko-san, I don't think I heard you clearly. Could you say that again?"

A thin brow arched up into the curtain of black bangs. "Oh? I'm sure you heard me." A smirk played across pink glossed lips. "Nevertheless, I will repeat myself."

Fai waited, blond brow expectantly raised.

"You are too mousey and timid. Kurogane is a warrior, a battle loving beast of a man. He needs someone of equal caliber in the bedroom." Yuko repeated, smirk morphing into a full smile as she brought her saké to her lips.

Sapphire eyes widened incredulously. "Y-You think I-?" Fai started to question.

"Do not have what it takes to satisfy Kurogane." Yuko confirmed, finishing Fai's sentence.

"What makes you think-?" Fai began, but the Dimensional Witch seemed intent on cutting him off.

"Oh, just assumptions from observation." Yuko justified her reasoning with a wave of the hand.

"You've got some nerve!" Fai's voice rose from its usual soft lilt.

Yuko's eyes held challenge as she asked, "Care to prove me wrong?"

"I plan on doing just that!" The wizard stated firmly. Flicking blond bangs out of sapphire orbs, he sauntered off in search of the ninja.

Yuko gave an amused laugh as she drank the last of her saké. "He reacted just as predicted."

"Yuko-san made Fai angry!" Mokona affirmed.

"Indeed I did," Yuko giggled before disengaging contact with Mokona, probably off to torture Watanuki with some mindless and amusing task.

( ) ( ) ( )

"What's gotten into you, mage?" Kurogane questioned.

It was either very late or very early, Fai didn't care really, all he knew was that the sky was a few shades away from light blue. He had made an unnecessarily loud entrance into Kurogane's room, instantly bolting the ninja upright and out of bed. With a predatory gleam in his eye, Fai pushed the crimson eyed male against the wall.

Fai's lips pulled away from the tan skin of the warrior's neck to answer, "Can't I spend time with Kuro-woofy?"

The raven haired male didn't have time to answer. His lips were attacked with gusto, and he was harshly pulled forward and pushed onto the lumpy mattress. He raised a brow questioningly as predatory eyes gazed at him.

Fai ignored the curious looks as his long fingers pulled away the light blue shirt covering a muscular upper body. His lips and tongue worked soft nipples into hard balls before his teeth bit down on them. The gasp of pleasure that reached his ears encouraged him to move further.

The feeling of the mage's teeth sinking into his heated flesh coursed pleasure through Kurogane's veins. He arched his back and twisted blond locks as those sharp teeth gnawed the sensitive flesh. He didn't know what had gotten into the slender male, but if it caused him to inflict this kind of pleasure, he didn't really give a damn.

Nimble fingers made quick work of the pants and underwear that blocked his access. Once the rigid flesh of Kurogane's manhood was free, Fai took it into his mouth completely with one lap of his tongue. He nibbled along the shaft and head, mixing the other's juices with his saliva. Dexterous digits groped and searched, finding the smooth ball sac. He cupped the balls, pinching and rolling them with his fingers before bringing his tongue in for a taste.

Kurogane's mouth was overflowing with moans and sighs of pleasure. Crimson eyes carefully watched the blond head bob faster and faster, greedily swallowing up every inch of him. The pinches and digging fingernails that tended to his sac sent shivers along his spine. He barely registered the intrusive digits in his mouth, barely realized that his tongue was coating them.

Part of him wanted to skip preparation, but the other part wished to avoid self-inflicting pain. As he continued to twirl his tongue along the swordsman's manhood, he brought the saliva-coated digits to his entrance and began to stretch himself. He coated the ring of muscle and then pushed deeper, scissoring his fingers and stretching the already well-stretched area.

With one last nip, Fai released the throbbing member and straddled the dark-skinned man. He laced their fingers, putting them above the other's head, as he impaled himself onto Kurogane's pulsating cock. He moaned deeply as the ninja buried himself to the hilt.

The feeling of being fully sheathed inside Fai was always a new experience for him. The contracting muscles that clamped down on him for an instant were a welcomed sensation. As the mage began to ride him, he dipped his head, capturing dark lips in a kiss.

As Fai rose and fell, thrusting Kurogane in and out of him, he plundered the warrior's hot mouth with passion. His teeth sank into the dark bottom lip drawing blood and yet another moan of pleasure. His thighs tightened around a muscular waist and he released the ninja's hands, desperate for his touch.

Once his hands were free, Kurogane latched onto Fai's painfully erect member. It was just begging for his attention, and he could deny it no longer. Strong fingers gripped the base of the shaft and trailed upwards, applying fast yet soft jerks.

Fai's nails trailed red lines from the dark planes of Kurogane's chest to his waist. They found purchase in the sensitive dip of the male's hips as Fai's tongue began to lap at the small drops of blood that trailed from Kurogane's clavicle. The soft touches he was receiving were a sharp contrast to the harsh ones he inflicted, but judging by the glazed crimson eyes that were locked onto him, these weren't unwanted touches.

'_The Dimensional Witch is going to eat her words~!_' Fai would've grinned mischievously if his lips weren't busy drawing out Kurogane's name.

Kurogane arched off of the mattress as an orgasm hit him. He took in a shaky breath before releasing it in a deep moan. Hands came up, fingers lacing into silky blond hair, pulling the wizard down and crashing their lips together.

Fai's tongue inspected Kurogane's swollen lips, lapping tenderly at the spots where skin had been gnawed away. He opened his mouth, allowing Kurogane's tongue to dominate the kiss. He gave a contented sigh as he felt that familiar appendage sweep along his mouth.

As yet another orgasm came, tightening every muscle and sending a warm heat through him, Kurogane stopped resisting and let the pleasure fully invade his senses. His vision blurred, white flashed before his eyes, and he felt pressure build inside his member. Semen shot deep within the magician, and he threw his head back in pleasure-dazed relief.

"Fai," the swordsman half sighed, half shouted. He shivered as fingernails scraped his skin once more.

Fai arched his back as a tornado of pleasure whirled within him. His organs felt like jelly, head buzzed with the intensity of it all. Sapphire eyes rolled back into his head as he spilled his seed. Kurogane's hand was coated in white – tan fingers never stilled in the pumping of his manhood – as he applied fast jerks throughout the sensitivity of his orgasm.

"Kurogane," the magician managed to gasp out before his lips were fused with the other male's.

( ) ( ) ( )

Sometime later – perhaps early morning, judging by the red that was invading the dark blue sky – a redressed Fai and Kurogane were seated on the lumpy sofa in the living room. They had sought out Mokona, waking the creature from a sound sleep, to contact Yuko.

Kurogane had been made aware of the slander the witch had uttered, and he was eager to prove her wrong.

Yuko smirked, eyes scanning the bite marks and scratches that marred tan flesh. "Well, now. It seems that I was mistaken." She took a swig of warm saké before continuing. "It appears that Fai _is _capable of satisfying Kurogane."

"Fai is many things," Kurogane informed, crimson eyes gleaming. "But a timid and mousey lover isn't one of them."

( ) ( ) ( )

**To Be Continued!**


	2. Sakura: Forever the Oblivious Innocent

Breaking Stereotypes

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. As I am not part of the wonderful women of CLAMP, I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle._

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was not the naïve, innocent and clueless girl everyone assumed her to be. She was rather observant of everyone around her, and she had a knack for deciphering auras.

Her green eyes were sharp and quick. This being the case, she had instantly noticed the subtle glances and heated stares that Tomoyo Daidoji had been aiming her way ever since they had met on Piffle World. Now, she stood alone in the lavish home of Tomoyo, trying on outfits the girl had designed.

"_You have to look your best tomorrow, Sakura. You're representing me in the Dragonfly race, after all." _

That was how the black haired girl had persuaded the princess.

She was currently standing in the girl's bedroom; light pink walls and white carpet greeted her as she glanced around. Looking into the mirror, she took in the outfit that blended in with the room's color scheme. The material hugged her body in all the right places, and she _knew _she looked damn good.

"Wow, Sakura, you look amazing!" Tomoyo gushed, stepping into the room. Gray eyes roamed her body.

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," the brunette beamed. Her smile slipped into a mischievous grin. She knew the _perfect _way to get what she wanted while simultaneously giving the raven haired girl what she desired.

She moved closer to the girl, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "I look even better out of the outfit."

Gray eyes widened, blinked once, twice, three times. Then Tomoyo stammered, "W-What?" A dark blush tainted her cheeks.

Green eyes smoldered with desire, voice low and sultry. She spoke slowly, as if addressing a child – although one would never speak the words she was about to utter to a child. "I. Look better. Out of this outfit."

"I- I…" Tomoyo was at a loss for words.

Sakura closed the distance between them. A small smile played with her lips as she cupped the girl's face. She brushed her lips lightly across Tomoyo's, tasting the watermelon Chap Stick coated on them. Her tongue licked it away as she awaited entrance.

Tomoyo felt her knees buckle as Sakura's tongue invaded her mouth. She felt the appendage press against her gums, run along her teeth and trace the inside of her cheek. She reveled in the tingles that raced along her spine when their tongues tangled or brushed against each other. She lost herself in the taste of grape and vanilla that clung to Sakura's mouth.

When the need for air arose, the two pulled apart. Panting lightly, foreheads resting against each other, they waited for the blush to subside and their heartbeats to return to normal.

"I… I thought…" Tomoyo seemed to be having trouble forming a coherent thought.

"You thought what?" Sakura asked, feigning innocence, knowing what the other girl was going to say.

"I thought… You were innocent. I didn't think I'd get this far." Tomoyo confessed.

"I don't know where people get this." Green eyes held confusion. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what led people to believe such things. "Just because I'm lacking in past memories doesn't mean I'm obliviously innocent."

She stopped her ranting explanation as something gained her attention. "Who says this is as far as we're going?"

"Well, I just assumed-." Tomoyo began.

"Well, you assumed _wrong_." Sakura stated as she captured the gray eyed girl's lips once again.

( ) ( ) ( )

**To Be Continued!**


	3. Syaoran: Unable to Say No

Breaking Stereotypes

_**Disclaimer:**__ My name is Anemone. I have a habit of procrastinating, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle._

Syaoran was the first to admit that he wasn't the type to say no. It didn't take much – just a pleading look and a slightly begging tone – and he'd be putty in the hands of anyone close to him. He was a willing and biddable puppet to those he cared for.

However, even someone like him had morals. There were certain things he would and wouldn't do. He had a list, and everything on this list was added for a reason.

He would not make a snowman in his underwear: This was added because Mokona had requested it back in Jade. He would not literally walk through fire, but he would do it metaphorically: This was added late one night when a drunken Fai – lighter in hand – had asked him if he'd like to try. He also would not – in a million years – bathe in animal blood. This was added due to a battle-intoxicated Kurogane after teaching him the proper way to slay a bear.

Looking back at his current situation, Syaoran cursed himself for not having the foresight to add _this_ to his list of things he'd never do. '_But honestly, how was I supposed to know that the Princess would ask me to-?_'

"Syaoran-kun?"

A soft, questioning voice cut his thought short.

Caramel eyes locked onto emerald. "Yes, Princess?"

A hint of sadness tugged at him for a minute. There was a time when addressing Sakura with such a formal title would've earned him a lengthy lecture about how "Friends didn't use formalities." But those days were long gone, never to return, courtesy of Yuko-san.

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of that.

His mind rehashed the events leading up to the situation, further delaying his response to Sakura.

_It was an utterly quiet night. Fai and Kurogane had run off to – well, he'd rather not think of what those two did behind closed doors. Mokona was passed out in his lap, and not even sword training held his attention. Sakura was doing something in the kitchen, he assumed, because an enticing aroma hit his nostrils. Placing the sleeping ball of fuzz on the leather couch, he got up to investigate._

_Peeking around the light wooden doorframe, leaning against the dark gray wall, Syaoran watched Sakura. Her dainty, nimble fingers held a mixing bowl steady with one hand, the other held a wooden spoon. All of her concentration was placed on whatever was in the bright orange bowl._

_Clearing his throat, he signaled his entrance into the kitchen. Her head snapped up and he gave a small smile to ease the fright from her face. _

"_What are you making, Princess?" He asked softly._

_The girl relaxed, turned her attention back to the bowl and answered softly. "Chocolate fondant." _

_Syaoran thought for a minute, remembering the delicious cake Yuko-san had sent them in Outo Country._

"_I got the recipe from Yuko-san," she further elaborated. "As compensation, I made her a dress."_

_Syaoran nodded, not really paying attention. His stomach growled at the delicious smell._

"_Would you like to taste?" She smiled, green eyes hopeful. _

"_Sure," he said, stepping closer. He gulped nervously at their close proximity. His eyes tried to focus on the wooden spoon and not the girl holding it, tried to ignore the fact that he could smell the faintest scent of lavender and strawberries emanating from her. _

_She pressed the spoon to his lips and he opened his mouth to taste it. The sugary treat danced across his taste buds in a tantalizing tease. He made a small sound of appreciation in his throat._

"_Is it really good? You're not just trying to spare my feelings?" She sounded a bit insecure._

_While it was true that Syaoran didn't like to hurt others with unkind words, the fondant really _was _that _good._ So, he voiced this and was rewarded with Sakura's beaming smile. Oh, how he missed that smile._

"_Syaoran-kun," Sakura began._

_This made him frown slightly, sadness rolling through him again. There was a time when she would simply call him "Syao," because "Syaoran-kun is so formal, and best friends don't use formalities, silly boy."_

"_-right there." She finished._

_Syaoran blinked, confused. He really had to stop drifting into the past. "Sorry. Could you repeat that?"_

"_Just let me take care of it," she said with a soft smile that made her emerald eyes shimmer. With that, she brought her finger to his cheek and swiped away the chocolate. Bringing the dainty digit to her lips, she licked the batter away. _

_He felt the blush start from his nose and spread over his cheeks. Trying to stamp it down was futile especially when he saw her eyes widen. "It really IS good." She marveled. _

_It was then that he remembered their close proximity. He felt the heat radiating from her body and he let caramel eyes drift from her soft, pink lips to her brilliant green orbs._

_Before he could fully comprehend what was happening, he felt those lips against his. He wasn't entirely sure who had made the first move, and that wasn't important. All he wanted was to revel in this moment, a moment he thought would never happen. _

_All too soon, it was over. Nothing more than a soft brush of lips had set every nerve in his body ablaze with passion, want and need. His gaze locked onto the auburn haired girl before him; fingers pressed to her lips and a look of curiosity playing in her eyes. _

"_I- I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun." She whispered._

"_Don't be." His voice was husky and it served to deepen the light pink dusting across her cheeks to a crimson blush._

"_S-Syaoran-kun?" Her voice was hesitant._

"_Yes, Sakura?" He dropped the whole 'princess' title, because this situation didn't call for formalities._

"_If… If this were to continue, to get more… Intimate," she paused as if considering her word choice, then drove forward when she decided that was the best word. "Would you be willing to do something for me?"_

_Her gaze was so intense. It almost burned. He looked away as he answered, "Anything." It was breathless and he wasn't quite sure she'd heard._

And that is how he landed in this situation. He was currently in Sakura's bedroom, sitting quietly on her soft mattress and surrounded by a swell of light yellow bedding.

"If you're not comfortable with this… We don't have to do anything." Her tone contradicted her words. She dropped her hands, letting the lacey black dress fall from her now slack fingers.

Syaoran looked from the girl to the dress on the floor. This went against his morals. Every nerve in his body was screaming that this was wrong on so many levels.

He ground his teeth, schooled his features and cursed himself for _wanting_ Sakura so badly. "No," his tone was flat and yet his eyes were dark with lust. "I'll put on the dress."

Sakura beamed before bringing her lips to his. "Would it be too much to ask you to wear the wig too?" She pointed to the curtain of black hair on her dresser.

Syaoran groaned, hating that he couldn't say no to the girl.

( ) ( ) ( )

**To Be Continued!**


End file.
